Free Willed Family
by SherlockedAngelofHyrule
Summary: "The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other." A series of one-shots and drabbles centered around Team Free Will and their relationship between each other and others. A few AUs sprinkled in as well. Destiel, Brotherly Love, Castiel and Sam Friendship as well as others.


**Authors Note-**

**Alright, this took me a while to figure out how to get up, as well as to work the courage to put it up. This is indeed my first fanfiction, and I've started with something small and simple to get me in the swing of things. I also would like to say, that I do not want to be a professional writer by any means, this is just a small thing to do in my free time. Who knows, I might start up some actual stories if I really wish to. So, I guess this is done, please enjoy and review. I could use some feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**

Castiel never truly knew what a family was. Could you blame him? Angels weren't exactly the most together people.

Of course, he knew now what that was. His friends had shown that to him. Family was sacrifice, pain, love, and closeness-or, so he had gathered. Did he understand any of this? Somewhat. He knew what these feelings were emotions humans felt towards family. So he assumed. He had seen it when he watched Sam and Dean. Then again, the brothers weren't exactly a _'normal'_ family. So, was he really able to judge?

He was dragged from his thoughts abruptly, feeling the small tug in his mind, a tiny spark in his mind. A familiar feeling he always got when Dean prayed to him. He held back a sigh, wondering what it was they wanted. He whisked himself away, teleporting to where they were. He had brief moment of confusion, wondering where he was. He paused, before recognizing the standard crappy motel, blinking his blue eyes. "Dean." He spoke hesitantly, causing the man to look up from where his back was turned to Castiel. He glanced over his shoulder, turning with a grin, causing Castiel to tilt his head. He was confused, if nothing was wrong-from what he had gathered, judging from how Dean looked-then why had Dean called him? "Is something wrong?" He asked, taking a half step forward, eyeing Dean carefully.

"Hey! Sammy, Cas is here!" Dean shouted down in a direction to where Cas assumed that the younger Winchester was. This sparked his confusion even further. Was something wrong with Sam? No, that didn't add up. If something was wrong with him, Dean would not be this calm. That he learned pretty fast. He turned when he heard Sam's footsteps hurriedly pounding on the floor, blinking as the taller brother came up, and carrying a box in his hands. Castiel remained there, blinking at him, watching him as Sam set the box on the table.

"Dean, Sam, is everything okay?" He asked, hoping to get an answer. At this time, the two brothers exchanged a look with a shared smile.

"Everything's fine, Cas." Sam answered, and Castiel felt himself relax, nodding. "We, just-"

"We wanted to celebrate." Dean cut in sharply, causing Cas to be bewildered, blinking at Dean with owlish blue yes. Celebrate what exactly? The world was ending, and there was nothing to celebrate about that.

"I'm, not sure, I follow…" He said slowly, blinking. Dean grinned, walking over to sling an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you not realize that this is the day we met?" Dean said, causing Cas to blink, before he mentally noted the date. "It's typical for family to celebrate when they first meet. Like a birthday." He explained when Cas still looked confused. Castiel blinked, nodding slowly.

"So, then, you see me as, family?" He asked, and the two looked up, looking surprised at the question.

"Of course we do!" Sam said, blinking his hazel eyes. "What gave you the idea that we didn't?" He asked, and Castiel looked away, not sure fully.

"I had figured that... Family was only blood." He said quietly, and Dean pulled away, having heard him, though Sam didn't. The older Winchester grasped his shoulders, turning Castiel to face the man.

"What the hell ever gave you that idea, Cas?" He demanded, his voice rough, a low animalistic growl. Cas stared at him steadily, opening his mouth to answer, but Dean was speaking again. "You're a part of our family now!" He snapped, furious green eyes meeting confused blue. "Do you understand me?!" He asked, letting go roughly of Cas. The angel nodded, looking at the ground regretfully.

"Yes, Dean, I understand." He murmured, and the other relaxed with a sigh. "I am sorry Dean." He added, looking back up to find the man heading over to his brother. Castiel headed over to the two, standing behind Dean, curious if the man would say something about personal space. He took a step back before the other could say something. "How exactly do we… Celebrate this?" He asked finally, breaking the silence. Dean and Sam looked up from where they were opening the box Sam had carried in, peering into it, Castiel noted the small pie inside. Of course it was pie.

"Well, uh, we figured we'd just drink and chat, Dean insisted we get a cake too." Sam explained, and Castiel nodded, seeming to be content with that. "I'll go get plates, Dean, you get the beer?" He said, and the two brothers nodded slightly to each other, heading to go do the task.

Castiel moved to sit down on one of the two beds, resting his hands on his knees. He felt a tiny smile pull at his lips as he thought of his friends. No, his family. He was pulled out of his muse when

Dean headed over to him, nudging his shoulder and holding a beer out to him. He accepted with a nod and twisted the lid open.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean said as he took a seat beside him on the bed. Castiel looked up at him, thinking on how to phrase it without making Dean mad again.

"Just… I've never known what it is like to have a family…" He started carefully. "I mean, the angels, we're not exactly the most functional family." He said, smiling a bit at he met Dean's eyes. The man remained silent, and Castiel spoke again carefully. "So, thank you Dean. I consider you family too." He said, moving to clap a hand on the man's knee. Dean grunted, nudging his hand off with a look of embarrassment.

"No chick flick moments, Cas." He said, and Castiel took this as a sign of 'you're welcome' from the older Winchester. The two looked up when Sam came in, carrying plates. With the moment gone, Dean jumped up to cut the pie, cutting three pieces and handing them out. Castiel gently took his as well as the fork, shifting as Dean sat beside him once more. Sam sat down on the other bed, raising his beer to them. Dean grinned and clicked his own against his brother's, motioning for Castiel to do the same. Castiel hesitated for a moment, before moving to click his beer against Dean and Sam's. He moved to take a bite of the pie, not noticing the wicked gleam in Sam's eye. Dean caught it, and shot Sam a curious look.

"Hey Cas, did I ever tell you about the time Dean got pied in the face?" He said suddenly, causing the angel to look up sharply, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off.

"Sammy! We had an agreement to never speak of it!" The older brother snapped, and Sam laughed. "Oh, you think this is funny? And how about I tell him on the time when you jumped off the roof because you thought you could fly?" He said and it was Sam's turn to pale.

"You wouldn't, Dean! That was you're fault anyways, you jumped off first!" Sam retaliated, and this caught Castiel's interest.

"You thought you could fly?" He said, tilting his head to the side, confused. "As I recall, that is physically impossible for humans to do. You do not have wings, Sam." He added, and both Dean and Sam flushed pink.

"We were kids! We didn't know any better!" Dean said defensively, and grumbled as finished off his beer, heading to get another. Castiel smiled to himself.

They might be an odd family, but they were still family, and Castiel knew he'd give his life for them.


End file.
